


Just Life

by LyricElm



Series: Trans Life Is Strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I saw one of my favorite artist trying to get that tag going on tumblr, So why not here too?, Transgirl kate, Translis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricElm/pseuds/LyricElm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happily ever after AU. Where everyone lives and are friends except for Jefferson because nobody likes him.<br/>Relationship development between Max and Kate and some other stuff going on I guess.<br/>And Kate is a trans girl, which is a head cannon of mine and will be brought up later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kate Marsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast date?

Kate Marsh. An angel in the eyes of many, something more beautiful than that in the eyes of Max. Max had fallen head over heels with this sweet girl, but of course she hasn't told Kate yet. The young photographer was far too shy for a thing like that. 

And Kate seemed the same way. Always distant, always a little shocked when shown signs of affection, and always embarrassed by a small brush of two hands. Max caught on the this eventually and stopped doing things that she thought made Kate uncomfortable.

After class, Max enters the girls dorm and walks down the hall to Kate's room. Max knocks on the door before she hers a sweet voice telling her to come in. Max smiles walking into the others dorm, she always loved the feel of Kate's room. The feel of warmth and safety, the smell of fresh clean clothes, and the sight of one of the most beautiful girls Max had the privilege of seeing.

"Hey Kate," Max sits down on the bed with her legs crossed, "Got any plans for the weekend?"

Kate turns around in her chair by her computer desk, "Nothing really."

"So do you want hang out with me?"

"Like I do almost every weekend?" Kate slowly walks to her bed, sitting far from Max. The two have the same conversation almost every week. Every Friday Max ask Kate if she has any plans and if she doesn't they hang out together.

"Almost every weekend," Max leans back on her hands to get a better view of her friend, "but I was thinking something different this time..."

Different? Kate didn't like different. She raises her eyebrows and looks at Max.

"Instead of hanging around in our dorms maybe we could go to breakfast together at two whales? And maybe the drive in later with Chloe and Rachel?"

Kate looks down at the rings on her hands, nervous, "I uh... I don't know Chloe and Rachel that well."

"You know me," Max smiles proudly, "Besides I tell Chloe about you all the time, she already loves you and Rachel is pretty chill."

Kate looks up and smiles, "I didn't say I wouldn't go."

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course!"

The two finish the day by studying and having dinner together. Something that has become a Friday tradition. The next morning Max wakes up at 8:30, she told Kate to be ready around 9:00. She quickly gathers her things and heads to the showers where she is met with Kate who is brushing her teeth in front of a dirty mirror.

"Good morning Max," Kate says with tooth paste in her mouth.

"Good morning Kate," Max smiles at the lovely girl in pajamas with no make up on. Still beautiful.

When Max is half way done with her shower another person enters the bathroom, then Kate walks up to Max's shower and says, "I'll meet you in my room."

"Alright," Max says back, a little startled.

Kate smiles to herself and leaves.

After Max finishes her morning routine she heads to Kate's room to find her just finishing up her make up. She stands up and straightens out her skirt, looking in the mirror one more time to make sure her hair is the way it's supposed to be.

"I'm driving," Kate says picking up her keys and purse.

Max laughs to herself, "Oh boy"

Kate is a typical Christan girl but she drives like she's in a street gang. All the way to Two Whales she drives with one hand on the wheel and the other on the shift, but her 2013 model car isn't a stick shift. Some how she hasn't gotten pulled over for speeding or reckless driving in general.

Kate pulls up the the diner and looks over at Max who has her head between her knees.

"Was it really that bad?" Kate asks.

"It wasn't as bad as last time," Max sits up smiling at Kate.

Kate playfully rolls her eyes and gets out of the car.

At the diner, the two girls sit across from each other. Max smiles and nods as she listens to Kate talk about whatever crossed her mind at the moment. It might not seem like it but Kate has a great sense of humor, and childish dreams. She shows a new side once you get past all the shyness.

It would seem like the two would run out of things to talk about. But they never had a dull conversation.

"You truely are an amazing person," Max sighs dreamily resting her chin on her hand. You could basically she the hearts in her eyes.

Kate looks away covering all of her face but her eyes with her hand to hide a pink blush, "Thanks."

Max puts her arm down, reaching it across the table in a subtle movement. An invitation for Kate Marsh to grab her hand, either Kate didn't get the hint or she didn't want to. After a few minutes Max puts her hand in her lap, a little disappointed.

"Does physical contact..." Max starts out of the blue, "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine... With hugs."

"You never sit close to me, and you never lean against me when it's just us alone in your dorm," Max says.

"I'm sorry, just the whole thing that happened," Kate looks down at the her hands, feeling slightly ashamedm

"No no," Max puts both hands on the table, "No need to apologize. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Kate did take the hint earlier but she chose not to act on it. She tries to ignore her nervous butterflies, and the flutter in her heart. She slowly reaches across the table, inching her hand towards Max's. Max notices and slowly moves her hand towards Kate, they meet in the middle of the table, and Kate places her hand on top of the other girl's and holds her four fingers.

Max looks up from their hands a second before Kate does the same, "Is this ok?" Max asks.

Kate smiles and nods a slight blush on her cheeks.

The two of them are relieved, they keep each others hand in theirs until the breakfast arrives. Kate doesn't want to let go, she rubs the back of Max's hand before she retreats. Their fingers still linger on each other.

'That wasn't so bad.' Kate thinks to herself smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short chapter :| and I know this didn't have to do with Kate being a trans girl but I'll bring it up later because it didn't need to be mentioned.


	2. Max and Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night?

The plan was to all go in Chloe's truck to the drive in, but an hour before they were leaving Kate asked Max if she could just take her own car. 1.) Because the idea of riding in the back a truck made her nervous. 2.) She didn't know Chloe and Rachel all that well and driving her own car makes her comfortable. Max could see what Kate was trying to say and told her it wasn't a big deal.

They follow behind Chloe and Rachel on the road. Kate driving how she normally does all the time, Max is for sure all the snacks they packed in the trunk are all over. They listen to a playlist on Max's phone labeled "Max and Kate :p" it is full of songs that reminded each other of the other. They both made it one night, filling it with stupid love songs, some classical music, and other things they enjoyed together.

Kate moves her hand from the shift to the console in between her and Max, it goes unnoticed so when Max goes to rest her arm it is met by Kate's. Kate jerks her arm towards herself and Max does the same.

"Sorry," they say at the same time.

They both put their arms back down, but a few inches apart. Kate slowly moves her arm over so it would be touching her friend's. She didn't mind this, neither did Max.

At the drive in they park next to each other. Max looks over to Kate before stepping out of the car to greet her other friends. She gave a look that said 'don't worry'

Kate fixes the rings on her fingers before slowly getting out of the car. She makes a bee line to get to Max standing the side and slightly behind her.

"Hey guys," Max says with a big smile, "This is my friend Kate. And I'm sure you both heard of her."

Rachel nods and Chloe smiles towards Kate, "Only good things."

Kate softly smiles. It'll take her a minute or two to warm up. Good thing you don't have to talk a lot while watching a movie.

"Alright," Chloe claps her hands together, "Did you brings the snacks?"

"Oh no," Max crosses her arms, "I forgot."

"Be cereal," Chloe says deadpan.

The four laugh, Kate softly and covering her smile.

"Can you open your trunk?" Max asks Kate.

~~~

Max and Kate sit on top of Kate's trunk, and Rachel and Chloe sit in the back of Chloe's truck. It's dark when the movie starts and the sky is full of clouds hiding away all the stars and the moon. There's a cool breeze blowing right at the girls, Rachel has already stolen Chloe's jacket and is wrapped in her arms.

Max looks over to Kate. This is the closest they have ever sat together. Max can basically smell her shampoo and see individual eyelashes

Chloe grabs Max's attention. She looks at Rachel then at Max nodding her head telling her to wrap her arm around Kate. Max shakes her head no and refuses to do so.

'This isn't about what you want Max. Its about Kate. And if she feels comfortable. Wrapping your arm around her might make her feel weird. Bad idea.'

Half way through the movie, Max hears the chattering of teeth coming from besides her. She looks over to Kate and Kate looks up at her with a red cold nose and rosey cheeks.

Max looks away to avoid Kate's eyes. When she looked back she expected Kate to be paying attention to the movie but she had her eyes focused on Max.

"Are you cold?" Max whispers.

Kate looks at Max's arms and nods. Max slowly lifts her arms and puts one around Kate. She feels the girl tense up but relax soon after.

Kate felt warm on the inside, a new feeling to her. To feel cold and warm at the same time, to want to leave a place but never leave the feeling. To want to sit forever in a place that made her butt hurt.

Max felt the same. She felt like she reached a goal, an achievement. "Grow closer to Kate."

By the end of the movie Kate wasn't as cold and had her head rested just below Max's collarbone. She wasn't even focused on the movie but focused on Max and her feelings for Max.

Max stands up and Kate follows seconds later walking to the other couple.

"That was fun!" Max says.

"We should totally hang out again!" Rachel looks over to Chloe who seems to be freezing without her jacket but wouldn't let anybody know, "all four of us."

Kate smiles, "Max, I'm going to go warm up the car, I'll meet you there."

"Alright," Max smiles at her.

Once Kate is in her car, Chloe jumps off the bed of her truck.

"She's into you," Chloe holds Max by the shoulders, "Kiss her."

"I'm taking things really slow."

"Too slow," Rachel butts in, "if you ask me."

"Today was the closest we have ever been."

"Yikes," Rachel says, "You're slower than a sloth."

"Don't keep your girl waiting," Chloe turns Max around, "It's not polite."

Max rolls her eyes and walks to Kate's car.

"That was fun?" She hops in startling Kate.

"Uh yeah," Kate gets rid of all the romantic thoughts that were just in her head about Max.

~~~

Back at the dorms. Where the two had to go their separate ways. Kate suddenly hugs Max. Max hugs back enjoying the split second.

"I'll be over after church," Kate says before going into her dorm.

"See ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've combined chapters 1 and 2 D:


	3. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfffffssssssshhhhh. I have no clue what I'm doing but whatevers

Kate and Max didn't have any physical contact throughout the whole week. They talked a lot, and walked to classes together but... Never hugged or touched hands or anything.

But Kate did fall for Max more and more and more so. The "hipster" was taking over her mind. Max kept distracting her from what she was trying to do.

And what she was trying to do was fix this stupid eye patch. Tonight is Halloween and her, Max, Chloe, and Rachel were all invited to a party Victoria was holding. So the four decided to dress up as pirates and this eye patch Kate has to wear isn't exactly fitting right.

There's a knock on her door, "It's me."

"Come in Max."

Max enters Kate's dorm. A typical pirate, cut up black pants, a black and white striped shirt, a red scarf, and a hook. She also added body makeup to make her skin look dirty. The same type of makeup Kate did to herself. Except her costume was different, brown pants and a red shirt. And a stupid eye patch.

"You're so cute!" Max gushes.

"Thanks," Kate sheepishly looks away, "I can't get my eye patch right though."

"Do you need help?"

The eye patched pirate sighs, "A little."

Max takes off the cheap plastic hook and sets it on the bed. She stands close in front of Kate. Max cautiously adjusts the straps to the patch and goes around to Kate's back side to do the same. Back to the front Max leans in close trying to get a good look at the patch to see if it's even on the right side, this causes Kate to back up with butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm so sorry," Max backs up.

"No no," Kate waves her hands, "It's not you."

"I know but still I should've been more considerate-"

Max is cut off my Kate wrapping her arms around her waist in a tight hug. Kate didn't know any other way to let Max know that it's ok to be close and that she likes when she's close.

"Max," Kate takes a deep breath, "I like it when you are close."

They both blush and Max hugs Kate back, refusing to let go for a few seconds. They stand in the middle of Kate's, the only thing making a noise is Kate's rabbit.

Kate feels a small pain in her breasts from the pressure of Max's body against hers. 'I guess I'm not done healing all the way,' she thinks to herself, 'the doctor said I could feel pain for a while. It's been a little over two months.'

Kate steps back in fear that the pain will get worse. She smiles at Max and Max smiles back.

"I think we should go now," Max puts the hook back onto her hand, "Chloe isn't patient."

~~~

The party is in a dimly lit room, one all too familiar to Kate. Even though this isn't a vortex club party, Kate didn't like the feel of it. But as long as she was with Max she was fine, right? Hopefully.

Kate grabs onto the back of Max's shirt as people walk past them. The group of four pirates decided to be wall flowers for the party. Everyone knowing Kate's situation, they wouldn't want to cause any harm to her.

The dance floor is huge and Chloe couldn't stop looking at it since they arrived in the weird smelling place.

"Rachel and I are going to go dance!" Chloe says over the loud music.

"Alright!" Max yells back all while Kate's grip tightens on her shirt.

The two watch Chloe and Rachel disappear into a crowd of sweating and dancing people. How can that just do that? 

Max looks at Kate who's eyes are wide. She's not enjoying her time like she and Max thought she would.

Max jerks her head towards the door and smiles. Kate shakes hers no. But Max grabs her by the by hand and leads her out of the awful place.

Kate stays close behind, being lead by Max is a great feeling. A feeling of safety and security.

"Phew!" Max let's out a breath once they get out of that place, "Sorry."

"No it's ok," Kate takes off her eye patch, "I thought I could loosen up a bit. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Max takes off her hook hand and hands it to Kate, "Can you hold me hook?" She says imitating a pirate.

Kate giggles to herself as Max texts Chloe to let her know they left.

"I say we drive around for a while?" Max looks down at their hands, "or we could um... Walk around and stuff..."

Kate blushes, "I would rather walk around for a minute to cool off before driving."

'I should tell her how I feel' Max thinks, 'this is the perfect time. The stars are out, so is the moon. I've had these feelings for a while. I feel like she feels the same... We've been through a lot'

The two walk half way around the block, talking about pointless stuff, stuff that Max can't focus on. Not with what she wants to say on the tip of her tongue. She feels like she could just blurt it out any second. And she lost her hook somewhere along the way so she's also concerned about that.

'I'm going to do it. Right now. No. When we get under the next street light. Ok next one. Once the conversations dies down. Ok maybe I cant-'

Max's thoughts are cut off by warmth wrapping slowly around her hand. She stops in her place and it pulls Kate back. They both look at their hands wrapped around each others. Kate looks away and blushes.

'I messed up,' Kate thinks to herself.

"Kate..." Max looks down at the ground, "I... I just-" her stomach drops along with all the words she had planned to say.

Kate squeezes Max's hand, "What are we?"

"I don't know," Max chuckles, "What do you want us to be?"

"I want us... To be an us."

"Kate?" Max puts her free hand on her shoulder, trying to get Kate to look up at her.

"Yeah?" She finally looks up.

Max pulls her into a tight hug and Kate hugs her back. They hug half way under a street light, and hug for a long time. Both of them feel so happy to finally be able to call each other girlfriends, so happy about the hug they're having and all the hugs they will have and all the things waiting for them in the future.

"We're official?" Max pulls back but still keeps her girlfriend in her arms, "yeah?"

"Yeah," Kate giggles, "I guess we are."

"That's so cool."

~~~

Kate and Max get back to the dorms, holding hands all the way up to their doors.

"I don't want this night to end," Max says facing Kate.

"Me neither."

"How about we watch a movie in my room?" Max shyly smiles.

"...I can't stay up too late," Kate says, "Church."

"A quick movie then!" Max leads Kate into her room.

Max's room has a different feel than Kate's. It feels more excited and electric, but also has a calming feeling some how. Kate enjoyed this feeling. She always has.

Max keeps her arm around Kate during the movie they watch on the laptop in front of them. Kate leans her head on Max's shoulder and holds hands with her. She falls asleep a few minutes before the movie ends.

"Ahhh," Max stretches her arms, "That was a good movie."

Kate doesn't respond.

"Kate?"

She slowly sits up and rubs her eyes, "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she yawns.

"It's alright," Max stands up, helping Kate to her feet, she sways from being a little too tired, "I'll walk you to your dorm."

"I'm fine Max."

"I know," Max grabs her hand and walks with her across her room and into the hallway, then into Kate's room.

"You really didn't have to you," Kate says.

"I wanted to," Max smiles playing with Kate's hands.

"I wanted you to too," the shorter girl looks down at her feet.

Max steps closer and Kate raises her head. They both think about kissing, and how this would be the perfect time to have their first kiss. But Max is worried that Kate would feel like the relationship is rushed.

"Can I..." Max says softly.

Kate smiles, her cheeks slightly pink. She nods happily.

Max cusps Kate's jaw and holds one of her hands and they both lean in to close the gap between them. Their lips touch for a second and a half before they slowly move their heads back, they both start smiling like fools.

"I'm going to go back to my room," Max chuckles.

"I'll be over after church Max," Kate follows her to the door, "Sweet dreams."

"You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss felt kinda rushed buuuut... I want each chapter to be a step up because it's all about the relationship development between Kate and Max


	4. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas break!!!

Almost two months together. One month and three weeks? What ever the exact date was, it couldn't be going better! Max is sure her and Kate were totally meant to be. They spend a lot of time together, even just doing homework they would go to each others room. Kate even sometimes goes to Max's room when Max isn't there and waits for her.

But today would be their last day together before Max heads back to Seattle for a week to celebrate Christmas. She would be back the day after Christmas so she would be able to spend more time with Kate and make it to a New Years Party at Chloe's house, there won't be a lot of people so it's going to be enjoyable.

So the two girls decided to stay in their pajamas and watch movies in Kate's room. They lost track of how many silly animated movies they watched, they also lost track of the time.

"Oh man!," Max checks her phone, "It's 11:33."

Kate looks over at her phone, "I guess so."

"I should head back," Max lifts the blanket her and Kate shared off her legs and gets off the bed.

Kate sighs as the spot next to her becomes cold and she pauses the half way finished movie. 'I wanted to see the rest of Big Hero 6.'

"What's wrong?" Max asks.

"It's nothing."

The taller girlfriend leans down and kisses Kate's cheek, "I'll come over before I leave."

Before Max gets to the door Kate swallows her fear and it hits the bottom of her stomach like a bag of rocks, she says, "Wait."

Max turns around.

"You can..." Kate plays with her blanket nervously, "You can...sleep in my room..."

Max's heart starts to flutter 'a sleepover with Kate! That sounds awesome!'

"Really?"

Kate nods her head, "So we can finish the movie..." She lies.

Max heads back the bed and sits down while Kate lays down on her side in front of Max facing the laptop.

Kate twists her neck in an awkward position to look up at her love, "Are you going to lie down?"

"Oh yeah!"

Max was trying to avoid lying down for a while, she wouldn't know how to not touch Kate, she's still sensitive about physical contact, and Max is trying to make her comfortable at all costs. They have only kissed on the lips three times since they have been dating. All but the first one has been initiated by Kate. Cuddling might be out of her comfort zone. So, Max keeps a foot between them, she's basically against the wall.

"I'm going to try to fall asleep," Max says as she turns over to face the wall.

The other girl frowns to herself, "I think I am too."

Kate yawns and rolls over facing the wall as well. Max feels her knees touch the back of her thighs, then Kate's balled up hands on her back. Max keeps still, letting Kate run her open palm from her back to her side. She hesitantly stops for a second before draping her hand over Max and filling the space between them.

Kate rests her forehead just belows Max's neck, "Max?"

"Hmm?"

Max finds Kate's hand and holds it so she won't have to ask her if it was alright to cuddle. Knowing Kate she was about to ask, which would make her even more nervous.

Kate lets out a breath and smiles, "Never mind."

~~~

The days spent apart were full of: "I miss you" "I can't wait until you get back" "have fun :)" texts and calls before bed.

They talked on the phone for at least an hour Christmas night, too excited for tomorrow when they are reunited. 

"How was Christmas?" Kate asks from her comfy bed in her parents house.

"It was great! I got tons of presents and had a great dinner with family."

"Me too!"

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Max smiles and she sits down on the couch opposite of her grandma, "I got you the best present ever."

"My present to you is the best."

"Sure whatever," Max chuckles.

"I can't wait until you see it."

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Max sighs, "even though I'm not looking forward to the drive."

"We'll go out for dinner once you get back," Kate says as she turns on her stomach kicking her legs in the air like a teenage girl.

"Sounds great."

"Well... I think I'm going to bed."

"Alright," Max smiles, "Goodnight! Love you."

'Shit,' Max's stomach turns upside down, 'did I seriously just say that? I didn't mean to, what if it freaks Kate out? Oh no. I say that over the phone all the time. I even said it to the pizza guy by accident, but why did I have to be talking to Kate when it slipped. I do love her though. A lot. But-'

"Night, love you too," Then the phone hangs up.

"Oh my god!" Max tosses her phone to the side catching her grandma's attention, "I just told Kate Marsh I love her by accident."

Her grandma shrugs, not caring at all but laughing internally.

Kate has her red face covered by her hands, smiling as wide as she can. 'Max loves me!'

~~~

Max gets back to Arcadia around 4:30 p.m. She opens the door to her room and Kate stands up immediately off of her bed smiling.

"How long have you been waiting Kate?" Max walks in and sets her stuff down by her bed.

"Not too long, I just got back to the dorms half an hour ago to check on my bunny," Kate says before quickly hugging Max, "Do you want your present?"

"Yeah!" Max opens up one of her suitcases taking out a box about the size of her hand wrapped in red paper, "open yours first."

Kate reaches behind her and grabs a light blue bag decorated with snowmen and snowflakes, "You first."

Max takes the bag, "Together?"

"Alright," Kate smiles.

They both open their gifts.

"Oh my gosh, Max!" Kate opens the box finding a white gold band with music notes engraved in it and a set of matching earrings.

"Wowzers," Max takes out camera film and a light brown jacket with burgundy pockets.

Kate puts on the ring while Max puts on her jacket. They look at each other with big smiles before Kate lunges foward and hugs Max then kisses her cheek.

~~~

"Do I look okay?" Kate asks as she stands in front of the full body mirror in Max's room.

She wears a daisy printed dress made out of light material, a thin brown belt around her waist, light blue flats, and a jacket she stole borrowed from Max.

"Lovely like always," Max stands behind her adjusting her watch, "what about me?"

"Hmm..." Kate turns around to adjust the collar of Max's dark grey button up shirt, "Looks great."

Max looks at herself in the mirror. 'I guess, this outfit is a bit out of my normal style but Kate said I would look good in dress pants and a vest.'

"I'll trust you," Max smiles, "We should head to the party now."

They're the last ones to the party, seeing everyone they basically know gathered in the kitchen around a ping pong table tossing a ball into the red cups filled with what Max guesses is beer.

"Yoooo," Chloe looks over to the two girls about to toss the ball, " just in time for beer pong!"

"Half are soda!" Rachel says over the loud music.

Kate looks over Max and smiles shaking her head no.

"I think we'll watch," Max yells back.

They go back to playing the game. Chloe versus Rachel, then Rachel versus Victoria, then Victoria versus Nathan. It keeps going and going; eventually, half the people quit and scatter around the house.

Max takes Kate's hand and leads her to the kitchen to grab a drink, some type of soda punch mix, Chloe made.

Max looks outside, empty, "Hey, follow me."

Kate is lead outside by her girlfriend. Once the doors close behind them it becomes quiet and cooler. Max looks up at the night sky covered in dark purple black clouds.

They stand on the cement, not wanting to cross into the grass area where there is more snow, and hold hands. Max checks her phone 11:57.

"It's almost midnight," She says.

"Are we going to..." Kate pauses, "count down?"

"Yeah," Max taps the clock on her phone which shows the hour, minute, and second.

It changes, "11:58," Kate says.

They silently wait another minute. 

"10 seconds until new years," Max says.

"9," Kate bites her lip, 'oh gosh. New years kiss?'

"8," 'Should I kiss Kate?'

"7," 'I should kiss Max.'

"6," 'kiss her on three or two?'

"5," Kate smiles wide and look from the phone to Max's lips.

"4," 'she wants me to kiss her.'

"3!"

"2" 'uhhhg kiss her on one you dummy.'

"1!"

Max leans over and kisses Kate on the lips, they kiss until they hear cheers coming from inside the house and screams of joy of everyone making it another year.

"Happy New Years!" Max says after Kate pulls away from the kiss.

She chuckles, "Yeah, Happy New Years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship level: Cuddling.  
> Lol. I just like the idea of Kate being big spoon and Max being little spoon


	5. New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is finding her comfort zone easily as Max asks for permission. Things get heated

The last day of the school year where Max and Kate are college freshmen. That means they no longer have to live on campus and have the option of moving to their own apartment. In which they decided to move in together after a long conversation and the making of a rule sheet. The number one rule is: "Always remember there are two rooms." Rule number two is: "Stay at least friends."

"I can't believe we're really doing this!" Max jumps into Kate's car.

"I know right?"

They drive 15 minutes through the town with the back of the car packed to the top with personal items they're taking out of the dorms. They pull into a small subdivision filled with two story tall buildings that all look the same. Kate slowly drives pulling into a parking lot off to the side, she excitedly looks over to Max who shoots the same look back.

"Alright," Max takes a deep breath, "our new apartment."

"Our apartment."

They get out of the car, Kate opens the back door and gently lifts the cage with her beloved bunny in it and meets Max at the door, she smiles before unlocking the it and swinging it wide open. They step into the one floor apartment hoping the neighbors above them are quiet. 

The living room is small, so is the kitchen, and the two bedrooms, and the bathrooms. Everything is small and empty.

The living room has hardwood floor, a dark brown oak color with a ceiling fan. The kitchen is the same except white tile. A nice tiny stove and a black fridge with side by side doors. The two bedrooms are across from each other and are basically the same except one has a bathroom, the is also the same to the bathroom in the hallway across from the washing machine and dryer.

This place might be old but everything in it is from this year or last year.

"I love it!" Kate puts her rabbit down to the side of the door.

"I would love it even more when we move all of our stuff in."

Kate looks up at her and frowns, "We said we're only getting the stuff in the car, the rest of the dorm stuff, and the mattress."

"Ya I know," Max sighs, "It's just so empty."

"Let's start moving in then," Kate rolls up her sleeves, "We're going to have two car loads full of stuff and our mattress will be here around 4:00 then we can go out shopping for other things."

Max pouts, "I wish I could go forward in time."

Kate mocks her pouting face, then kisses her cheek, "Come on let's go."

The two go out to the car and puts all their boxes into the living room, not worrying about organizing yet. And repeats it once more. With each box the day gets hotter and hotter and the two become more sweaty. After the last box is in the house Max lays down on the cool hard floor.

"Max," Kate hunches over with her hands on her knees, "It's only three."

"Yeah?" Max rubs the sweat off her forehead.

"We have an hour."

Max raises her eyebrows.

"Where's the clothes box?" Kate stands up straight, "We should find our swimsuits and fill the tub up with cool water."

"There's a pool a walk away," Max points out.

"I don't want to go back outside."

"Alright," Max chuckles.

The bath is filled with cool water and two girls facing each other in their swimsuits with their legs tangled. The "Kate and Max :p" playlist plays in the background as the two cool off.

Kate splashes Max as she fixes her suit.

"Cheap shot!" Max splashes back.

Kate shields her face and giggles, trying to splash Max blindly with one hand.

"Max!" Kate squeals after a big wave of water hits her face.

"Truce truce truce!"

"Truce!"

The hour is almost up and the two get out of the bath to dry off. They reach for the same towel. Actually the only towel.

"I thought you said you were getting me a towel," Max says.

"I said I could only find one..."

They both sigh.

"It's a hardwood floor," Kate points out, "I'll just try to find another towel."

"Then you'll get the other stuff wet. Sorry this is my fault," Max chuckles.

"Yeah," Kate jokingly rolls her eyes.

"Here."

Max wraps the towel around her then hugs Kate from behind. They rock to the side together laughing. Max kisses her cheek over and over again.

Max never thought they would be this close ever, being this close in so little time was unimaginable but she couldn't be happier with her cute girlfriend who plays violin, who loves animals, who likes being the big spoon but doesn't mind cuddling in other positions. She's so crazy in love.

Kate is also crazy in love. She never thought she could open up to someone ever after what happened. But here she is, being wrapping in the arms of her girlfriend and getting thousands of kisses.

~~~

The mattress arrives just on time and it goes into the room with the bathroom attached to it. The room Kate would have if the two were to ever split. But for now, and hopefully forever, they share it.

They lay on the mattress for a second before Kate sits up, "Alright, time to go get some groceries."

"Kaaaaate," Max whines, "We just laid down."

"We need to buy queen sized sheets too."

Max frowns getting up, "Alright."

"I want to relax too but we have to."

~~~

At the store Max pushes the metal cart around as Kate leads the way picking up stuff and crossing it off her list.

"Kate!" Max says in shock as the ice cream aisle catches her eye, "Kate Kate Kate... Kate."

Kate shakes her head no, "We don't need ice cream."

"We do though. Pleeeease." She begs, "please Kate."

Kate smiles and turns into the desired aisle Max wants, "Just one."

At the linen section they both want different sheets, and can't decide on one. They both are on completely opposite sides of styles. Kate wants a solid color and Max wants something with a design. The finally settle on something: black sheets and red and black stripes on the pillow cases.

~~~

Once pizza is ordered and the bed sheets are on. The two can finally relax on their bed. Their comfy soft bed. They don't have their bed box and head board yet, that's for a later date.

They face each other, Max playing with the tips of Kate's violin caused calloused fingertips. Kate gently kisses the tip of Max's nose, she smiles and kisses the other girl on the lips. Something they are both used to.

But Max isn't used to what Kate just did; deepen the kiss. Her tongue gently touched Max's bottom lip before they opened their mouths. Their teeth collide, that's when they stop and smile at each other. Kate nervously giggles while she sits up.

Max follows behind her, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend again. More passion is involved and more touching. Her hand finds Kate's side and Kate finds the photographer's shoulder.

They break for air and that's when Kate moves to Max's lap sitting on her upper thighs. Max holds onto Kate's hips and looks up at her. She smiles beautifully melting her heart sending a warmth all over.

"I love you so much," Max says in almost a whisper.

Kate gives her a quick peck, "I love you so so so much."

Max reaches her head up and kisses Kate again. It deepens with time and soon the two are making out.

'I can't believe this,' Max thinks as Kate holds onto her shoulders, 'unbelievable.'

They stop, needing air. Both have flushed cheeks and are a little hot. Max can't help but to look at Kate's breasts. Her mouth opened she closes it and licks her lips.

'Am I really doing this?' Kate asks herself, 'I love Max so it's okay," she notices the peering eyes on her breasts, 'Will this hurt me? Damage me? Surgery was a while ago... I'm sure I'm fine.'

Kate traces her fingers from Max's bicep to her hand, she grabs it and looks at Max, "Yes?"

Max knows what she's thinking and she nods quickly, wanting this badly.

Kate takes her hand and slowly places it on her left breast above the clothes never breaking eye contact with Max. 

Max palms upwards and squeezes as her and Kate share another passionate kiss together. Kate breaks it by tossing her head backwards looking up.

This leaves her neck exposed and Max takes advantage by kissing it once. Kate tenses up. It's a good kind of tense though and Max continues to kiss her neck, nipping at it for a while.

She does this while Kate bites her lip refusing to make a noise, but she can't help to moan once a more sensitive part of her neck is kissed.

Max stops and looks at the bottom of Kate's shirt, she gently grabs a hold of it then looks back up at Kate.

Kate puts her hands over Max's, "Not today," she simply says. 'I don't think I would be comfortable with just my bra separating her hand and myself. Plus it could lead to more and I'm super uncomfortable with that.'

"Okay," Max nods then goes back to kissing Kate.

The doorbell rings and they stop quickly standing up.

"The pizza is here!" Max says excitingly before running out of the room.

Kate is left standing there alone in the poorly lit room. 'That wasn't...bad. I wonder if Max can tell they're fake... I haven't told her about myself being a trans girl because I didn't think it would matter. I already went through the operations. But I still have scars... And she would see them if we were to become sexually active so it might matter then. I should give her a heads up at least, right?'

"Kate!" Max calls from the other room, "Piiiiiizza."

"I'm coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at this kind of stuff but practice makes perfect


	6. Last Vacation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max planned this day out a week ahead. But once they day is over she never would've guessed what happened next.  
> "Clean the sneeze off your face!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual Funny Sex is a big turn on

The summer was ending, well summer vacation was ending. The two girls will soon go back to classes on top of their jobs they have had for a few weeks. They couldn't mooch off their parents for ever. Max is working at a bakery which wasn't her first choice. Kate did get her first choice though; working at the animal shelter.

Max wanted the last day of vacation to be the best day, she even planned out the whole thing a week ahead because nothing was going to ruin this.

Kate pulls into the bakery, Max walks out in her casual clothes. She gets into the car and buckles up before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek quickly.

"Why did we have to change our clothes?" Kate asks, tired of having to guess.

Max reaches into her pocket pulling out two tickets, "Yes?"

Kate takes one of the tickets, "The fair?"

"Yep!" Max bounces, "I thought it would be the best way to spend the last day of vacation!"

"I didn't even know the fair was in town! It's at the normal fair ground?"

"Ya," Max looks in the mirror and fixes her hair, "You were too busy worrying about work and school... And the thing that happened to our washing machine."

"It's still not fixed."

"Just go to the fair."

~~~

For dinner they have fair food, which is honestly one of Kate's favorite thing to do. They shared an elephant ear then they were off to play some games to let the food settle.

"I'm not good at this..." Kate looks down at the five darts in her hands.

All she had to do was pop 4 balloons to win a large prize, 3 for a medium, and 1 for a small.

"I'll do one for you," Max picks up a dart, she throws it and it pops a green balloon. The one she was aiming for.

The people behind the counter look unimpressed, lucky shot.

"You should do another..."

"Ok, just one," Max throws a dart and hits another balloon.

Kate picks up a dart, she looks over to Max and fake smiles. She throws the dart and it misses.

"Aim high and throw hard," Max motions throwing a dart.

Kate tries and misses again. She smiles and rests her head on Max's shoulder.

"One more one more!"

"Alright, I'll try."

Kate throws the last dart, she leans forward standing on one foot to aim better. There's the sound of a balloon popping. Kate jumps up in excitement and smiles. Max congratulates her as she is allowed to pick out a medium prize, and of course she gets the bunny with two big floppy ears.

They get on a ride that looks like a viking ship, it swings quickly forward and backwards. Max picked the back seat, which goes the highest. They look at each as the black foamed metal bar locks in front of them.

"Oh my gosh," Kate grips the bar so tight her knuckles turn white.

Max laughs and puts her hand on top of the others, "You'll be fine."

The ride starts to move slowly forward, "Oh gosh Max."

The ride then goes backwards, it picks up pace with each swing.

"Max Max Max!" Kate shouts as the ride dips forward.

Max screams and laughs, putting her hands up as her girlfriend screams keeping hers on the bar.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh," Kate screams, "Dear Lord help me."

The ride begins to slow and the shouting people begin to stop their cries of terror. Max laughs at Kate as she keeps her eyes closed.

"Kate it's over," Max rubs her back.

"Never again. Never."

They both laugh as the bar goes up. Kate honestly had a fun time but she would never go on a scary ride.

'Never again' she thinks to herself as she leaves the ride, 'No more scary rides.'

'I told myself no more scary rides!' She reminds herself after she has gotten onto the highest ride in the park, 'And look where I'm at.'

~~~

Back at their apartment, Kate is faced with a challenge. She stands in front of the bathroom mirror looking at her naked body. She's been dying to take this relationship to a new level, she knows Max wants to too. But...

'The doctor said there will always be scars,' Kate looks down, 'They won't go away. Besides Max won't mind... Will she? No. Probably not, Max isn't like that. You're worrying about nothing. Go lay down with Max.'

Kate puts her pajamas on and slowly walks into her shared room. She nervously lays down on her back turning on the lamp next to her bed.

Max puts her book down on her nightstand, flipping to her side and propping her head up, "What's wrong."

"Um it's nothing really," Kate lies.

Max moves closer, "It's not nothing."

Kate takes a deep breath and sits up putting her forehead in her hands, "I really want to..." Her voice becomes shaky.

Max sits up and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Aw hun, what's wrong?"

"I want to take our relationship to the next level," she sighs out.

"That's no problem!"

"I know but..." Kate pauses to take a breath, "My body... It- I uh... I have scars, from surgery."

"You never told me about you having any kind surgery," Max tilts her head to see the other girl better.

"It wouldn't of been a big deal until... We became sexually involved."

"I don't understand..."

Kate sighs lifting her head looking up, "I'm a trans girl."

"That's alright," Max says bluntly, "You're still my Kate."

"But I have scars there," she points her fingers down, "And tiny ones up here," she motions to her breasts.

"Kate," Max smiles, "It's okay."

Kate quickly kisses Max, "I love you."

"I love you too!"

They kiss again, then again. They find themselves in a position they've been in before.

Kate sits on Max's upper thighs and Max holds onto the bottom of Kate's shirt, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Really badly."

Max takes off Kate top and tosses it to the side, she looks at her girlfriend. Beautiful. Max kisses her again running her hands up and finding the back of her bra.

Kate pushes the straps down before Max is done struggling to unclasps the back. They stop what they're doing, Kate holds her bra in place.

"Listen," Max grips her thighs, "It's your choice. We can stop now if you want."

Kate shakes her head no, "I want to keep going."

Max places her hands on Kate's she shivers from Max's warm hands touching her cold ones, "You can keep this on."

Kate shakes her head no again as she slowly let's her bra fall off, she tosses it to the side but within arms reach. She looks down with her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Kate," Max tilts her head up and kisses her passionately, "You're so beautiful."

Kate smiles and giggles, "Thank you."

They kiss again, smiling into it. Kate lifts Max's shirt above her head shyly taking initiative. 

They giggle again, Max kisses Kate softly and brings her hand to the back of the others head gently laying her down.

"Wait," Kate pushes against Max's shoulders stopping her from going any further.

"What?" Max moves so she isn't touching Kate.

Kate takes a deep ragged breath, then another, and another.

"Are you okay?"

She shakes her head no and scrunches up her face right before sneezing into Max's.

"Aw Kate!" Max sits up rubbing her face, she blindly grabs a tissue from the side of her bed and wipes off the spit, "You sneezed on me!"

Kate covers her face and tries to stop laughing, "I'm sorry I'm sorry," she says between breaths of air, "I didn't mean to."

Max throws a tissue her way, "Clean the sneeze off your face."

~~~

With clothes scattered around the two lay side by side naked, sweating lightly.

'She didn't even mention the scars!' Kate smiles to herself, 'this couldn't of gone any better than it did. I'm really glad Max is the person she is.'

'Kate is so cute,' Max happily thinks, 'cute cute cute cute. So cute. Kate is so so cute. Cute cute. And surprisingly good in bed??? Like really good.'

Max smiles at Kate.

"What?" She chuckles.

"You sound cute when you whimper and moan."

"Max!" Kate throws a pillow at her then covers her face.

Max throws the pillow giggling, "It's the truth though!"

"You're such a dork," Kate rolls her eyes, "but I love you."

"I love you too," she pauses, "nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story :D I'm not good at writing smut so, whatever. You decide what Kate and Max do with the rest of their lifes. Because honestly I never had a plot besides "Story of relationship growth." Because I really really really wanted transgirl Kate and Marshfield

**Author's Note:**

> Please please tell me if I'm saying something wrong or offensive. I don't think I will, but if you're trans and I offend you please let me know and I'll change it.


End file.
